A Surprising Friendship
by Pilko95
Summary: So how exactly did Albus, Rose and Scorpius become friends?


A Surprising Friendship

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary****: So how exactly did Albus, Rose and Scorpius become friends?**

_4__th__ September 2017_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

_Rose's POV_

Rose was excited. It was finally time to start learning magic. Rose hopped impatiently from foot to foot, as she waited with the rest of the class for Professor Longbottom's arrival. Finally, he arrived.

"Hello everyone," he said with a warm smile, "let's get started then, everybody in."

The class piled into the greenhouse, looking around them in wonder. Plants of every shape, size and colour greeted them. Waving tendrils hung lazily in the warm air, leaves of every shade of green lay unfurled before their eyes.

Rose was entranced. She started as Professor Longbottom started to speak.

"Herbology is a very important subject. However, it is often looked down on. Many witches and wizards think it is a soft option. Something for those who lack academic brilliance in other areas. This though, isn't the case. So for this lesson I have an exercise for you all to do. Hopefully, you'll be able to get to know each other better and have a better grasp on the importance of Herbology."

He paused, looking around at them all. Rose watched him impatiently as he started to speak again.

"I want you to get into groups of twos or threes. You will discuss why you think Herbology is important."

Rose instantly started digging through her bag for her quill, ink and parchment. When she looked up it was to see Albus staring at something. Following the direction he was looking, Rose saw Scorpius Malfoy. She didn't know much about him, only that Dad didn't like him, he was in Slytherin and he was standing alone. Rose also noticed that he didn't seem surprised by this, more resigned to the fact.

"Al?" Rose asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," he replied, still staring at Scorpius.

"Do you think …?"

Rose trailed off, not sure what to say. She felt bad for Scorpius, he obviously had no friends but at the same time, Dad had warned her away from him. There had to be a reason for that, right?

"… We should invite him to join us?" Albus finished.

Rose nodded slowly and looked at Albus. He was obviously having the same thoughts as she was. Looking over at Scorpius again, Rose made up her mind.

"Dad knows nothing about Scorpius. He only knows his Dad. We can't judge Scorpius by his family. I say we invite him to join us."

Albus let out a long breath. "Ok."

The two Gryffindors headed over to the Slytherin.

"Hey," Rose said.

Scorpius looked behind him, confused, before turning to face the two again.

"Me?"

"Yes you," Rose said, "we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Um, sure," Scorpius replied, looking bewildered.

"I'm Scorpius, by the way," he added.

"Hi Scorpius, I'm Rose."

"Hi." He glanced quickly at Albus before looking away again.

"Al," Albus said.

"Hi," Scorpius said again, not sure what to say.

Awkwardly, the three sat down. Rose dipped her quill in the ink and looked at the boys expectantly.

"Any ideas?" Rose asked.

Scorpius paused before answering, "There's medicine," he offered.

Another awkward silence fell as Rose wrote.

"Why don't you have any friends yet?" Albus blurted out.

"Al!" Rose scolded.

"I'm a Malfoy," Scorpius answered, "my family were Death Eaters. No one cares that my Dad didn't have a choice. Or that I wasn't even born then. I'm a Malfoy, so I must be evil."

Scorpius shrugged but Rose could see that it was bothering him.

"Family doesn't make you what you are," Rose said, "We get defined by our families to."

"At least people will talk to you and get to know the real you," Scorpius pointed out, "nobody gives me the chance. I just get ignored."

Rose looked over at Albus. Their eyes met and he gave a slight nod.

"You could be friends with us if you like," Rose told Scorpius.

"Are you sure?" Scorpius asked, looking more at Albus.

"Yes," Albus said, "everyone deserves a chance."

Scorpius' smiled, "thanks."

"Don't worry about it," said Rose, "now, back to work."

*NG*NG*NG*NG*NG*

_4__th__ September 2017_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

_Neville's POV_

Working his way around his students, Neville was very surprised to come across three particular first years working together. When he had heard that Malfoy's son, Harry's son and Ron's daughter would be in the same year, Neville had expected fireworks. Old feuds rearing their heads again. It seemed he was mistaken though. The war really had changed things. Neville was glad. It was things like this that he had fought for. The children of future generations being able to grow up in peace, to befriend who they liked, not to worry about concepts like blood purity and old family feuds. Neville was glad to see Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy becoming friends.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
